It's Not Fair
by HazelBook
Summary: A Tony/Pepper one-shot set after Civil War. Minor Spoilers but nothing too much of a give away. I was not satisfied with the lack of love for Pepper and Tony. Or Pepperony. Pepperoni? Anyway it's just a little sad cute flick where Tony is very codependent on her. But what is new there?


**Set after Civil War. I was not satisfied with the lack of Pepper in the film and the lack of love felt for Pepper from Tony so I have added this prior. Little bit of a sad ending but I thought it was much more fitting towards the film and story rather then making it like a fairytale, leave that for the AU's - Hazel**

* * *

"I'm just here for Rhodes, Tony."

"Oh. No I - I understand completely." A beat of silence and a judgmental gaze from Pepper had Tony scowling himself. "What? Don't look at me like that I know what you're here for." Despite their so called bump in the relationship, Tony could not deny how good it was to see Pepper, even if it was that look. But it was a look he was so familiar with it was almost a comfort. "So uh – how you been?" Pepper's eyes squinted slightly.

"Tony." Tony did as she had implied, stepping aside and allowed the flame haired woman inside the tower.

"Sorry about the uh – mess." Tony closed the door behind them, following after Pepper as she practically stormed up the stairs to see Rhodes.

"How is he?"

"Oh um – he'll live. Doctors said he would never walk again but he's – he's doing pretty good for a man with no spine." Pepper snorted.

"More spine then you."

"Why must you hurt me so, my love." Pepper laughed off his words and Tony could only blush at the sound. He could get drunk on that sound alone...his mind slipped away for a little too long, only coming back around when he saw Pepper reaching for the handle to Rhodes room. He quickly slipped forward, cutting her off from the handle now. "…okay I have a confession to make-"

"Tony now is not the time." Regardless of his words the woman pushed past in to what she could only assume was Rhode's room. She frowned when she found the bed made and empty, no signs of any life never mind Rhodes. She sighed, placing the daffodils on the bedside stable. "…he's not here. Is he?" Tony didn't grace Pepper with an answer. Once the flowers were stood in the vase she gave him a smile. "I think I'll go-"

"Pepper – wait please." Tony's voice dipped in to that almost unusual plea that Pepper had heard only a handful of times. She stopped in her motion, waiting for an answer if the man could come up with one. "…listen the last couple of weeks have been hell."

"Well you almost lost your friend no one would blame you-"

"I mean they were hell without you." Pepper was left a little lost for words for once, few times had Stark left her speechless but – she remained quiet, wanting to see what else he would say now that the cat was out of the bag. "…don't get me wrong it's been…horrible and probably stuff I wouldn't repeat to anyone but…It was nearly impossible without you…there." Tony swallowed loudly for the woman to hear. "I miss you."

"…I miss you too but-"

"But what? Pepper I love-"

"Tony don't." She cut him off, holding her hand out to physically stop the man from speaking. "It's hard but you're just going to make it harder, for both of us." Tony scoffed.

"For both of us? It's already hard for me. I cannot imagine how worse I could feel then I do right now. Other than Rhodes, who do I have left? I fought some of the only friends I had – I _lost_ someone's trust because they picked…someone else...what else is there for me to lose?" Tony shrugged. "A little bit of dignity but – nothing had changed there." Tony sighed, leaning against the wall of the building, his dark eyes looking almost down towards the floor, awaiting the disapproval of the woman he loved. "I just don't want to make one of the things I lose...to be you." He admitted with defeat, avoiding her gaze once more and awaited her lecture but all that followed was silence.

The soft click of her heels drew closer to the man, a pair of hands soon cupping his stubbly jaw, dragging him against her neck. Tony practically fell in to the woman's hold, hands resting on to the wells between her shoulders, smelling that beautiful sweet perfume she always wore. A soft reminder that stained his favorite shirts…god he missed her. He missed her so much. Her fingers ran through the man's hair, manicured nails gently dragging at his scalp in a gentle familiar motion that caused the man to sigh, seeking that comfort and love he knew was there previously. They remained like that for a few moments, only the passing of time filling the silence before Pepper makes the next move.

"…I'm sorry Tony." She pulled away, cupping his jaw once more and leant against him, kissing the mans lips gingerly and he was eager to return to kiss. But before it even started it was over, leaving Tony with butterflies all over again. "The last thing you need is me. Your friends need you and so does your country. Somethings have to be a priority which puts us, on hold." She explained, voice gentle and calming but it still ached when she pulled away from him. She decided to leave him, placing one last kiss to his cheek before heading for the door. Tony stayed there for a little while, repeating her words in his head now as if it was justification for this kind of punishment. It wasn't fair. But when was life ever fair?


End file.
